Sleeping Secrets
by Koneko-neechan
Summary: While Sapphire sleeps, a certain crimson eyed boy watches over her and ponders love and secrets.


Disclaimer: Pokémon and Pokémon Special/Adventures does not belong to me. If it did… Well, it wouldn't be quite as good as it is. Trust me on this.

_**SLEEPING SECRETS**_

Ruby watched Sapphire sleep, her mouth slightly open and her breathing shallow. He couldn't help thinking how peaceful she looked, nothing like the usual, wild child he'd come to know. She looked almost like a child sleeping. He'd been watching her sleep for nearly an hour, after she'd suddenly grown sleepy in their Secret Hideout. She'd slept soundly, not seeming to mind, or notice, the company she had in him.

He nearly jumped when she suddenly shifted, rolling from her left side to her right, and in the process, rolling off the pillows and onto his lap. He blushed a deep red as he felt her on top of him, and he knew he did, but he didn't want to wake her. He knew, he just knew, that if he woke her up as she was lying where she was she'd get angry at him; somehow find a way to blame him, and she would definitely beat him up.

Besides that little fact, it wasn't really horrible to have her lying where she was. Actually, if he could be honest with himself for just a moment, he'd have to admit that it was really quite comfortable. He could feel her weight and warmth on him, smell the scent of berries, the scent she always carried, and hear her soft, shallow breathing.

"She really can be cute…" He whispered to himself, gently touching her face, moving a piece of hair so it lay behind her ear. She made a soft sound, almost like a mewling, and he blushed even deeper, looking up to the ceiling of the cave.

'Did she just make that cute of a sound?' He wondered to himself. It had sounded like the sound a Skitty would make when it really wanted milk, that cute, needy sound. 'Did she like when I touched her face…? Maybe if I just… One more time…'

He took his finger to her face and once again touched her, stroking her cheek this time, and she smiled lightly, as if she enjoyed his touch. He continued to stroke her face for a few minute, before petting her, softly and slowly, and she shifted once again, though it was closer to him, snuggling up to his lap.

"Damn…" He sighed, smiling down at him, his red eyes seeing her and her alone. "Sapph, you are one amazing girl…" He leaned down towards her, close enough that he could just almost kiss her. "Cute, tough, strong." He smirked softly. "Good thing you're asleep right now, or else you'd hit me into next week." He chuckled.

The blue eyed girl, her eyes still closed, then made a soft sighing noise, almost as if to consent to what he'd just said, and he couldn't help leaning down and touching his lips to hers, as light as a feather, the softest of kisses. She still didn't awaken, and he was actually grateful, because he knew she'd be angry at him for stealing a kiss like he had, though he didn't much care.

"I'd rather take your anger then the love of anyone else." He whispered, sitting up and petting her again, smiling softly. "Sapphire Birch… I…" He sighed. "I've said it once, I suppose you already know." He whispered, looking down at her with all the love a young man could carry in his heart.

"Ruby… Love ya…" Sapphire whispered in her sleep, and Ruby's eyes widened, his heart stopped, and he couldn't breathe for a moment.

"I was… I was just joking!" He said, looking at her, before relaxing. Her breathing was still shallow, she still lay still, her eyes still closed. She was still fast asleep.

"You said that in your sleep, huh?" He asked, smiling, before realizing just what it meant. His smile dropped for just a moment, before it grew twice as big as it had when he realized that she was asleep.

"You still love me." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Well, now, where do we go from here, Sapphire? Another bet, maybe? I can think of a few ones that may be interesting." He chuckled softly, before leaning back against a wall of the cave.

It took only a few minutes before he too fell asleep, lulled by her breathing. When she woke up, she felt as if she'd had the most wonderful dream, even if she didn't know exactly what that dream had been.

He smirked as she told him this, but never told her just what her dream had been about. That day, and what they'd said, became just another secret he kept from her.

Author Note: I randomly wrote this while at school, simply because my fiancée was asleep and I was awake. Idea bunnies… They hit you from outta no where…


End file.
